Forevermore A Sesshomaru Love Story
by kagerousesshomaru
Summary: The whole of what I've written is published on Quotev (any doubts about legitimacy, contact me on Quotev) I am resorting to this site because I needed to add a lemon (LIKE REALLY NEEDED TO) so, if you'd like to read the story from the beginning (it's still in progress) here's the link: /story/2123671/Forevermore/ Thanks for reading! :)


Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, he reached for the scarf piece that held my kimono together and untied it in one graceful movement. My kimono opened slightly. I am sad to report, I also wear clothes under my kimono. He growled in frustration. I found it endearing.

"Are you particularly fond of your underclothes?" He inquired in a low, dangerous, voice. I grinned at him teasingly.

"Yes, very much." Sesshomaru bent down and kissed me aggressively, in a very animalistic manner. His right hand ran up and down my back, sending chills down my spine as well, as if the waves of pleasure his lips brought me wasn't enough. The sound of ripping fabric reached my ears. Somehow I knew if I stepped away from him now, the clothes I had worn under my kimono would fall away, leaving my completely nude. _Oh no, not yet._

I got up on my tiptoes and whispered saucily into his ear,"You don't see anything until you help me take off _your _armor. I can do the rest." I pressed myself against him even more, aiming to provoke him, and also to stay covered that too of course. He chuckled softly.

"I should've done this sooner." His warm breath washed over my face, and for some reason it made my face grow hot. His arms let go of me briefly, and a second later his armor fell from around his chest, leaving to me what I could handle.

"You have my eternal gratitude." I answered with a small half-smile. His mouth met mine once again, the feel of him so dizzyingly exhilarating, I still didn't understand how I was still standing.

Without wasting any time, I pulled on the robe holding his kimono together, then pulling the two sides apart I let my fingers splay over his bare chest. I ignored the rest for now, although I could feel a certain _something_ pressing against my legs through the little cloth that hung between us.

I let the remaining clothes between us fall away and for a moment we were still. I fought the urge to say, _almost-sex was great, so what now?_ But I didn't have to think, I just had to feel, to touch, and let things go where they may. His right hand went down from my shoulders to cup my breasts and ventured lower, momentarily resting on my butt before taking hold of both my legs and suddenly cradling me to his chest. This time, however, he leaned down slowly and gave me a softer, gentler kiss. It was slower than I'd gotten used to, but there was something sweet about it. It held more meaning than any of the others.

I returned the kiss fiercely, to hell with sweet, I wanted more. Sesshomaru didn't object, he only responded as he carried me to a big shady oak. Without ever ceasing the kiss, he laid me down on the grass and, gently, ever so gently, pushed himself inside me.

I let out a low moan. It hurt, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. He broke the kiss and locked eyes with me.

"You are the first." He remarked. I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't care to find out for a couple more minutes, because he lowered his mouth to my breasts and brushed his lips over the nipples, sucking on them. With him on top of me, I couldn't follow any coherent train of thought before losing it in his kisses, in his eyes, in his mouth, in the long silver hair that fell over me.

"Have you- ever mated- before?" I was just barely able to say the words with the trails of kisses he was making down my neck. My breathing was labored, and I'm sure my heart was pounding so hard anyone within a mile radius would be able to hear it.

Sesshomaru grunted as we rolled over and now I lay on top of him. I could control the situation now.

Inadvertently, my thoughts turned to Kagura. _She had loved him too, hadn't she? She'd looked exactly like me, and had the same tendencies as me right? Could, could Kagura been his? Could she have been in the same position as me now? Could I be just some sort of substitute?_ "I would not mate with several." He narrowed his topaz eyes at me. His answer gave me more relief than I had anticipated it to.

"Good." I would've said something else, but my words were muffled by his mouth, which claimed my own once again. After a few short minutes (or hours?) of long intimate kissing, we lay back against the oak, me wrapped in his arms, his fur draping us both.

His arms wrapped possessively around me and my head lying in the hollow of his neck. It was perfect, completely serene.

_Scarlet meets amber._

You have no idea.

If you came here for a good lemon read, then by all means, I hope you enjoyed yourself

if, however, you want to read the full story, which I post on Quotev (this is the first sex scene and I may resort to this website a few times in the future, so you can follow me and get a kick out of whatever I might post in the future :))

Anyway, this is the link to my story on Quotev

story/2123671/Forevermore/


End file.
